Качесс Крим
Качесс Крим — граф, а позже король королевства Марлон, у которого был роман с королевой Юфиной Марлон. Он получил известность благодаря убийству герцога Сатерьязиса Веномании, положив конец Происшествию Веномании, а также из-за женитьбы на королеве Марлон. Kachess Crim is a count and later king of the Kingdom of Marlon who had an affair with Queen Yufina Marlon. He is famous for assassinating Duke Sateriasis Venomania, bringing an end to the Venomania Event, and marrying into the Marlon Royal Family. История Ранняя жизнь Родившись в EC 110, Качесс в конечном итоге стал графом развивающейся страны Марлон. В какой-то момент, Качесс встретился и завел роман с Юфиной Марлон; спустя некоторое время, она уезжает в путешествие в Белзению, в рамках возвращения на родину ее мужа. Перед своим отъездом, она дала Качессу Золотой Ключ, дав ему осознать всю его силу и возможности.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Born in EC 110, Kachess eventually became a count of the growing Marlon country. At some point, Kachess met and entered an affair with Yufina Marlon; some time later, she left to travel to Beelzenia as part of her husband's homecoming. Before leaving, she gave Kachess the Golden Key, and he would become aware of its power and capabilities.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Происшествие Веномании right Примерно летом EC 136, граф получил просьбу от принцессы Мэйлис из Белзенианской Империи помочь в расследовании исчезновения девушек по всему Асмодеану. Читая список случаев исчезновения в местном пабе, он заметил имя Лилиен Тернер, и в первую очередь сконцентрировался на нем.Lunacy of Duke Venomania manga - Chapter 1 После тщательного расследования, Качесс узнал о слухах исчезновения Тернер, и о массовом убийстве семьи Фердинанд в их собственном доме, произошедших примерно в одно время. Путешествуя по Мистике, Качесс прибыл в особняк графа Фердинанда, но охранники заблокировали ему вход через главные ворота, прежде чем граф предоставил ему разрешение на вход. Сидя в столовой особняка, граф выразил свое удовлетворение действиям Качесса и принес свои извинения за такой холодный прием у ворот. Игнорируя его, Качесс отметил, что вся семья графа была убита, после чего Фердинанд спросил его, слышал ли он уже историю о предполагаемом виновнике. Качесс ответил, что всего один раз, но он засомневался в этом, и граф объяснил, что когда его семья и все управляющие его домом были найдены мертвыми, в городе исчезла девушка. Продолжая извлекать информацию из слухов графа, он заинтересовался, когда граф отметил, что только у одного человека были противоречивые показания недавних событий, после чего он спросил, кто это был. Граф ответил, что это был крестьянин и друг Лилиен, Рэджи, который абсурдно утверждал, что герцог Сатерьязис Веномания убил семью его дяди и украл Лилиен, несмотря на то, что никто не видел герцога на людях в то время. Заинтересовавшись этим, Качесс решает найти Рэджи. Качесс искал Рэджи по всему городу, и встретившись с ним, он увидел его пьяным и разглагольствовал о том, как он безуспешно пытался избить герцога. Издеваясь над тем что он сдался, граф сказал крестьянину, что любой, кто бесконечно пьет по поводу потери своей любви, просто жалок. После того как Рэджи ответил, что Лилиен была его подругой детства, а не любовницей, Качесс отмахнулся от своего комментария и ответил, что он Раджи. Игнорируя вопрос крестьянина, кем он является, Качесс лишь ответил, что он хотел услышать историю Рэджи о Сатерьязисе и Лилиен. Затем Качесс второй раз представился, назвав свое настоящее имя, но этим он лишь озадачил Рэджи, после чего тот встал и начал уходить. Граф спросил, чем он так недоволен, на что Рэджи ответил, что он мог бы, но не хочет говорить об этом. Качесс немедленно схватил Рэджи за плечо, остановив его. Граф пояснил, что несмотря на их различные социальные статусы, он может стать его «спасителем». Напуганный, Рэджи спросил, является ли Крим иностранцем, на что тот заявил, что он является лишь обыкновенным человеком из Марлона. Рэджи ответил, что он лишь простой фермер, и они не имеют ничего общего. Ответив, что его мышление презренно, Качесс объяснил, что ему нужно сказать лишь три вещи: первая из которых это его имя, а второе, то что он нуждается в силе, чтобы восстановить потерянную любовь. Достав Золотой Ключ, что третьим является существование оружия, способного уничтожить демона. Выслушав полные показания Рэджи, Качесс отправил послание Мэйлисе, описав в нем все, что он узнал.Lunacy of Duke Venomania manga - Chapter 5 thumb|left|250px|Качесс приближается к Веномании в своей маскировке. Через некоторое время, Качесс встретил мага Эллуку Клокворкер, и они оба объединяют свои силы, чтобы победить герцога. После того как Юфина была очарована герцогом, Криму удалось отследить ее местонахождение, и, замаскировавшись под Эрику, приблизился к предполагаемому демону. После того как Веномания обнял его, граф ударил Сатерьязиса в грудь золотым ножом, раскрыв свою маскировку после того, как Сатерьязис упал на землю. Освободив захваченных девушек, в том числе и свою возлюбленную, Качесс и Юфина бежали из Асмодеана, и в связи с их деятельностью, они стали беглецами как Белзенианской Империи, так и Марлона в течении следующего года. Через год после смерти герцога, Качесс вернулся на родину и устроил там переворот, с целью установления Легитимной Страны Марлон. Так как Юфина считалась одним из законных наследников Королевской Семьи Марлон, она получила поддержку многих дворян страны и была в состоянии установить новое правительство. Затем Качесс взошел на трон как король и стал частью королевской семьи.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Через некоторое время у них с женой появился долгожданный ребенок, а в дальнейшем и внук.http://theinterviews.jp/mothy_akuno/1975384 - ところがさらに数十年後、二人の孫がなんとマーロンの国王になってしまうのです。 Around the summer of EC 136, the count was asked by Princess Maylis of the Beelzenian Empire to investigate the disappearances of women across Asmodean. While reading through the list of disappearance cases in a local pub, he noticed Lilien Turner's name on the list and began focusing on it.Lunacy of Duke Venomania manga - Chapter 1 After a thorough investigation, Kachess learned of the rumors surrounding Turner's disappearance and the mass murder of the Ferdinand family in their estate around the same time. Traveling to Mystica himself, Kachess arrived at Earl Ferdinand's Mansion but was blocked at the front gates by the estate's guards before the earl granted him permission to enter. Seated in the mansion's dining room, the earl expressed pleasure in meeting the Count and apologized for the his cold welcome at the gates. Ignoring it, Kachess noted that the earl's entire family had been massacred and Ferdinand asked if he had already heard the stories about the supposed culprit. Kachess replied that he had once but doubted it and the earl explained how his family and the chamberlains were found dead around the same time a woman disappeared. Continuing to extract the earl's knowledge of the local rumors, he became interested when the Ferdinand mentioned that only one person had a contradicting testimony of the recent events, asking who it was. The earl stated that a peasant farmer and friend of Lilien, Rajih, had absurdly claimed Duke Sateriasis Venomania killed his uncle's family and stole Lilien despite the fact no one saw the duke at all at the time. Interested, Kachess pursued the lead. Kachess searched the town for Rajih, finding him drunk and ranting about the futility of trying to beat the duke. Scoffing at his reason for giving up, the count told the farmer that anyone drinking endlessly over losing their lover was a miserable existence. With Rajih's reply that Lilien was his childhood friend, not his lover, Kachess brushed aside the comment and replied that he was Rajih. Ignoring the peasant's question of who he was, Kachess instead answered that he wanted to hear Rajih's story about Sateriasis and Lilien. Told a second time to introduce himself, Kachess revealed his name but was taken aback by Rajih instead getting up and walking away. The count asked why he wasn't satisfied and Rajih responded that he was but didn't want to talk about it. Kachess immediately grabbed the farmer by the shoulder, holding him in place with his one hand. The count explained that, despite their different social statuses, he could be his "savior". Intimidated, Rajih asked if he was a foreignor and Crim explained he was simply a normal man from Marlon. Rajih replied that he was just a farmer and that they had nothing in common. Responding that his way of thinking was despicable, Kachess explained he had three things to tell him: the first being his name and the second being the need of strength to regain lost love. Pulling out the Golden Key, he declared the third was that there existed a weapon capable of defeating a demon. After hearing Rajih's full testimony, Kachess sent a message to Maylis explaining what he had learned.Lunacy of Duke Venomania manga - Chapter 5 At some point, Kachess met the mage Elluka Clockworker, and the two joined forces to defeat the duke. After Yufina was enchanted by the duke, Crim managed to track her location and, making a disguise based on Elluka's name and appearance, approached the alleged demon. Once Venomania embraced him, the count stabbed Sateriasis in the chest with the Golden Knife, shedding his disguise as Sateriasis collapsed to the ground. Freeing the captured women, including his beloved, Kachess and Yufina fled Asmodean and eloped; due to their activities, the two became fugitives of both the Beelzenian Empire and Marlon throughout the following year. One year after the Duke's death, Kachess returned to his homeland and launched a coup to establish a legitimate Marlon country. With Yufina considered the one legitimate heir to the Marlon Royal Family, he received the backing of the surrounding country's nobles and was able to able successfully install the new government. Kachess then ascended to the throne as its king and part of the royal family.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania At some point, Kachess sired children with his wife, and would later be succeeded by his grandchild.http://theinterviews.jp/mothy_akuno/1975384 - ところがさらに数十年後、二人の孫がなんとマーロンの国王になってしまうのです。 Наследие После его смерти, приемником Качесса стал его внук и его родословная будет продолжаться на протяжении восьми веков, в том числе туда будут входить Карлос Марлон и Кайл Марлон; последний также примет его имя в качестве псевдонима, а затем использует его во время Люцифенианской Революции.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Following his death, Kachess was succeeded by his grandchild and his lineage would continue for over eight centuries, including Carlos Marlon and Kyle Marlon; the latter would adopt his name as a pen name and later use it as his alias during the Lucifenian Revolution.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Связь с персонажами Сатерьязис Веномания: обьект преследования Качесса. Во время расследования Качесса, он с подозрением относился к герцогу Веномании, таким образом, следуя примеру Рэджи. Когда он обнаружил его причастность к исчезновению девушек, особенно Юфины, он разгневался на герцога, радуясь его возможной смерти. Юфина Марлон: любовница Качесса. Качесс глубоко любил Юфину, отслеживая ее в особняке Веномании, когда она исчезла, и сбежал вместе с ней после События Веномании. Ее исчезновение было мотивацией Качесса к интересу к пропавшим девушкам, а также она предоставила ему помощь заранее, дав ему Золотой Ключ. Рэджи: партнер Качесса. Качесс видел в Рэджи полезную роль в обнаружении и поимке виновника всех похищений, хотя он считал, что он очень жалок, так как вместо спасения Лилиен он только пил, а также подчеркивал их отличие в социальных статусах. Эллука Клокворкер: помощник в расследовании Происшествия Веномании. Качесс объединил свои усилия с Эллукой ради победы над герцогом Веноманией, хотя он не воспринимал их партнерство серьезно, откланявшись от него, когда считал это необходимым. Тем не менее, он использовал ее внешность и имя при создании своей женской маскировки, чтобы обмануть герцога. Мэйлис Белзениа: работодатель Качесса. Качесс был достаточно близко знаком с Мэйлис, что принял ее просьбу расследовать исчезновения девушек, после рекомендации Тоя. Той Кончита: друг Качесса. Качесс и Той были в хороших отношениях, и он был одним из немногих, кто знал о его романе с Юфиной, а также он порекомендовал его Мэйлис, чтобы он помог ей расследовании. Sateriasis Venomania: Kachess's object of pursuit. During his investigation Kachess was suspicious of Duke Venomania, thus following the lead Rajih provided. When he discovered his role in the women's disappearances, particularly Yufina's, he became wrathful towards the duke, taking delight in his eventual death. Yufina Marlon: Kachess' lover. Kachess loved Yufina deeply, tracking her to Venomania's mansion when she disappeared and eloping with her after the Venomania Event. Her disappearance was another motivation for Kachess' interest in the missing women, and she had provided him aid beforehand in giving him the Golden Key. Rajih: Kachess' partner. Kachess saw Rajih as a useful lead in discovering and catching the culprit of all the abductions, although he believed the latter to be pathetic for drinking instead of saving Lilien and for emphasizing their difference in station. Elluka Clockworker: A fellow investigator of Venomania. Kachess joined forces with Elluka for the sake of defeating Duke Venomania, although he did not take their partnership seriously, deviating from it when he thought necessary. Nonetheless, he was inspired by her appearance and name in creating his female disguise to fool the Duke. Maylis Beelzenia: Kachess' employer. Kachess was a close enough acquaintance of Maylis that he accepted her request to investigate the women's disappearances, after Toy's recommendation. Toy Conchita: A friend of Kachess. Kachess and Toy had a good relationship, the latter being one of the few privy to his affair with Yufina and recommending him to Maylis to help with the investigation. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение * Его фамилия, Crim, похоже на каламбур на слово "crime", ссылаясь на то, что на Качесса и Юфину началась охота после убийства герцога Веномании. *Имя Качесс определенно частично основано от представляющего его Вокалоида, KAITO, разделяя с ним первые две буквы имени. *His last name, Crim, seems to be a pun on the word "crime", referencing Kachess and Yufina being hunted down after Duke Venomania's murder. *Kachess's name is partially based off his representative Vocaloid, KAITO, sharing the first two letters. Gallery Concept Art= 346263893.jpg|Kachess' concept art from Suzunosuke's Twitpic 89698586_orgv1317089480.jpg|Kachess' concept art from COSnap magazine |-| Song Apparitions= KacheesDisguised.jpg|The disguised Kachess as he appears in the The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Venomania.no.Ouyake.no.Kyouki.full.766076.jpg|Kachess triumphant after successfully stabbing Duke Venomania |-| Book Apparitions= Venonovel8.jpg|Kachess in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Venonovel1.jpg|The disguised Kachess being embraced by the unaware Duke Tumblr mgv5veYUlA1r1l8w2o1 500.jpg|Kachess with Maylis and Elluka |-| Manga Apparitions= venom_kachess.jpg|Kachess as he appears in the The Lunacy of Duke Venomania manga Appearances *The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (first appearance) *The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green (indirect mention only) *The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red (indirect mention only) *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania *The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) *Evils Forest *Evils Kingdom References